custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Trahi
The Toa Trahi was a team of Toa made up by members: Kyruas, Neeva, Markuk, Bigat, Genkoro, and Ragorakk. Members * Kyruas - Toa of Light, Leader (formerly; now deceased) * Neeva - Toa of Fire, Second-in-command (formerly), Second Leader (alive) * Markuk - Toa of Plantlife (deceased) * Bigat - Toa of Gravity (deceased) * Genkoro - Toa of Ice (deceased) * Ragorakk - Toa of Magnetism (formerly), Rogue member (cursed; but alive) History Before Great Cataclysm The members of Toa Trahi all used to be Matoran until they were transformed into Toa via Toa stones. They would continue to serve the Matoran for some time until the Toa/Dark Hunter War. During the war, the leader, an exceptionally gifted and promising Toa of Light named Kyruas was killed due to unforeseen circumstances. After a brief period of confusion and grieving among the remaining members, it was decided that the odd female Toa of Fire, Neeva, would become the next leader as it was customary for Toa of Fires to be the leader of the team. She accepted it reluctantly but tried to do her best as she and her team would continue their duties for the next couple millennia. Reformation of Spherus Magna The Toa Trahi would help evacuate beings from the Great Spirit Robot and help in the battle for Bara Magna. Shortly thereafter, they would help the new inhabitants of Spherus Magna settle and rebuild. It was during this period that the events of Imprisoned Mind happened. Ragorakk would be manipulated by the mysterious entity known as, Zelmes, whom Ragorakk thought was a Makuta. Ragorakk would go rogue and storm the village where the Turaga Casro and his teammates resided. Ragorakk ended up killing Turaga Ulter and the rest of his team. Afterwards, Ragorakk would be cursed, losing his title of Toa and disappearing back into the wilderness. The team would become officially defunct. Neeva would later be physically transported to the Red Star and resurrected vowing vengeance on Ragorakk for her death and her teammates'. Neeva and Ragorakk are now the only two remaining former members of the team still alive. Equipment The Toa Trahi had the standard level Kanohi, tools, and powers most other Toa possessed. These were the tools and Kanohi each member used: * Kyruas used a Sword of Light and wielded a short-form crossbow. Kyruas wore a Kanohi, Mask of Clairvoyance. * Neeva would primarily use Flame Claws she would later use a Flame Staff in the shape of Kyruas' sword in honor of his memory. Neeva wore a Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding. * Markuk used a Tree-Cutter Blade along with a giant launcher. Markuk wore a Kanohi, Mask of Conjuring. * Bigat used a long Cleaver Staff and wore a Kanohi, Mask of Undeath. * Genkoro wielded a Frost Chainsaw, Forearm Buzzsaws, and a Bulldozer Claw. Genkoro wore a Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision. * Ragorakk wielded a Magnet Blade and wore a Kanohi Mask of Growth. After being cursed, Ragorakk used Magno Torch Club and could no longer use Kanohi. Kyruas.jpg|Kyruas, Toa of Light former leader of the Toa Trahi. Neeva 1.0.jpg|Neeva, Toa of Fire during her time with the team. Markuk.jpg|Markuk, toa of Plantlife and peacekeeper. Krashun.jpg|Bigat, Toa of Gravity Genkoro.jpg|Genkoro, Toa of Ice and weapon fanatic. All my mocs 2 003.JPG|Ragorakk, Toa of Magnetism before he betrayed the team. Trivia * Bigat's mask of undeath did not activate after his death because his body was crushed to the point where it would be unusable. * Kyruas was thought to have been the prophesized Toa of Light and seventh Toa that would eventually join the Toa Nuva. Unfortunately, Kyruas died and Takanuva became the Toa of Light of prophecy. Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:User:FlashFirePrime